Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system. There is a technique that, when a typical image forming apparatus performs printing, marks are printed as being displaced off on end portions of paper sheets in accordance with its order of pages. This technique ensures immediate and visual confirmation of the order of pages and page missing.